Promathia Mission 8-1
category:Missions |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough *After you arrive at Al'Taieu you will get the title Seeker of the Light and your mission Log Change to Chapter 8. Make your way to the spires you can see on the horizon. *Watch for the Quasilumin NPCs, if you talk to each one of them you will receive information on Al'Taieu, as well as the map after you talk to them all. :*You have to talk twice to the last to get the map. *Head to a large bridge leading up to a Crystalline Field (H-11) for a cutscene. :*Note that the Auroral Updraft (H-12 - looks like a red pillar of light) will take you back to the Sealion's Den. Sueleen in the Sealion's Den will send you back to Al'Taieu. *After the cutscene you need to visit three Rubious Crystals. The first crystal is located at a small tower south of the bridge with the Crystalline Field. Checking each crystal will spawn three Ru'aern NMs, each with their own job and appropriate 2-hours. :*The Ru'aerns can be slept with Elemental Seal, but are otherwise quite resistant to Sleep and Lullaby. :*They also seem resistant to Silence without Elemental Seal. :*They do not Reraise as normal Aern do. :*A Thief can pop the Ru'aerns and kite two of them while the party kills the first one. :*A solid Darkness chain can take down an Aern quickly. :*Black Mage can sleep the Ru'aern without any problems. Southern Tower (H-13) *Spawns (from left to right) White Mage, Warrior, and Samurai Ru'aern. *Check the Rubious Crystal after they are dead for a cutscene. Western Tower (D-10) *Spawns (from left to right) Red Mage, Dark Knight, and Ranger Ru'aern. *Check the Rubious Crystal after they are dead for a cutscene. Eastern Tower (L-10) *The area around this tower is much more dangerous than the other two. 3 Om'phuabo can aggro you if you stand on the ramp. There is a patch of land directly west of the tower that is a much safer place to camp if you can pull them there without aggro. *Spawns (from left to right) Black Mage, Paladin, and Monk Ru'aern. *Check the Rubious Crystal after they are dead for a cutscene. *Note that north of each of the last two Rubious Crystal towers is another Auroral Updraft which takes you back to the Auroral Updraft that leads out of Al'Taieu. Using these updrafts, while you don’t leave the zone, will cause aggro mobs to drop you as a target. *Once you visit all three towers and get the three cutscenes there, head back to the Crystalline Field (H-11) and zone into the Grand Palace of Hu'Xzoi for a cutscene. *Head forward and check the Gate of the Gods (H-8) for a final cutscene and your reward. ---- Game Description :;Mission Orders: The celestial capital of Al'Taieu truly exists. Though vastly altered during the ten thousand-year span of their seclusion, the ancients remain alive in the city. Nag'molada heads for the palace, while you and your companions follow in his wake... References * For Glory - Erecia's CoP Guide